


Sweater Weather

by Imparlamon



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: M/M, Mad Scientists, bonding... for SCIENCE, it gets cold in space sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9025705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imparlamon/pseuds/Imparlamon
Summary: When Dr. Linksano and Dr. Insano decide to share a lab, it can only end in absolute chaos. Right?





	

 

Despite them both claiming that they should know better, Doctor Linksano and Doctor Insano agreed to share a lab on Comicron-1 for a while. Neither of them were used to having another person, or another scientist for that matter, in their lab working with them. They were used to their orb shaped children -Insano to SoI and Linksano to DoL, or Dolly, as Linksano recently started to call the tiny blue wiggly blob- but really to no one else. 

But just like Dr. Geiszler and Dr. Gottlieb from the movie “Pacific Rim”, they soon had to divide the lab with a line after some minutes. Well, it hadn’t much been their decision, but Linkara’s. The champion didn’t want more damage to the ship’s interiors than there already were from 90sKid’s occasional „projects“… which mostly involved guns, fireworks or something just as destructive.

After hours and hours of working on separate projects on their separate sides of the room, Linksano was the first to show a sign of exhaustion- he yawned a bit and stretched in front of his computer.    
  


“Getting weak early, hm?”   
  


Linksano turned his head over to Insano, who had sat down on the couch on his side. He had a blanket wrapped around himself. One of Linksano’s. Hm. Said man tilted his head a bit at the sight but then shrugged.  
 

“It’s getting late, is all.”, he muttered.   
  


“You don’t get much sleep around here, am I right?”   
  


Linksano saved his files and shut down his computer, eventually resting his forehead on the keyboard and letting out a soft sigh.   
  


“Not… exactly. Sometimes there are weeks of peace on Comicron-1. It’s nice. Then I can work on my own projects… but… most of the time we are basically waiting for… THINGS to find us. People get kidnapped, possessed, replaced by clones or machines! It… drains a man.”   
  


Insano just nodded knowingly. It wasn’t any different at Spoony’s house. He knew shit was about to go down when Spoony decided to review an Ultima or Final Fantasy game… or… a board game. He shuddered at the thought-  
 

“Are you cold?”   
  


Insano jumped a bit at the sudden sound of Linksano’s voice.   
  


“N-no…”, he stuttered.   
  


Linksano rolled his eyes behind his goggles and stood up, going over to one of the cupboards in the room.   
  


“Here-”   
  


Insano was suddenly hit in the face with a soft cloth-   
  


“… a… sweater? A TURTLENECK sweater? Really now?”, he asked, more himself than Linksano.  
 

“Do you want to bicker and freeze OR shut up and warm yourself up?”, Linksano growled and sat down in his office chair again, pulling his own turtleneck sweater over his nose and crossed his arms.   
  


Insano let out a huff, looked down to the piece of clothing and shrugged. You don’t look a gifted horse in the mouth. He took his lab coat off and placed it over a chair beside the couch. He glanced over to Linksano for a moment, not sure if the fellow scientist was looking at him -why must this man wear goggles TOO? Damn imposter!- and took his goggles off to then slip easily into the sweater.

He blinked a few times. The neck of the sweater was hanging loosely around his neck and the sleeves were way too long for him… but he had to admit, it was warm and comfy…

He pulled the neck of the sweater higher and wrapped his arms around himself… why was this sweater smelling like cinnamon? Huh… never mind, it was warm none the less and that was all that was important-   
  


“… I … uh… never knew your eyes are… THAT green…”   
  


Insano looked over to Linksano who was staring right into his eyes… and Insano was staring right back into his.    
  


“… yours are blue. REALLY blue. How-”   
  


“Lab accident. Stared too long into-”   
  


“-the steam of-”  
 

“-EXPLODING CHEMICALS! WE'RE! MIRROR! UNIVERSE! BUDDIIIIES!”, they both exclaimed in perfect unison and with huge grins on their faces, as both of their sweaters had slipped a bit more down once again.  
 

“… uh… uhm…”, was all Linksano was able to say after their sudden outburst, as he looked away for a moment.    
  


Insano was at a loss for words as well, as he continued to stare at the fellow scientist. Was… Linksano blushing? Oh dear lord… no… NO you dork, don’t start to blush too! But it was too late, and he could already hear himself laughing nervously…   
  


“Hehehe…he… he… … … Linksano?”   
  


“Y-Yes?”   
  


He turned to look at Insano again. Said man was pulling a bit on the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing.   
  


“Thank you… for this.”   
  


Linksano blinked a few times.   
  


“D-Don’t mention it. It’s what I do for… friends.”   
  


“F-FRIENDS?”  
 

Linksano scratched the back of this neck nervously.   
  


“Well, uh… I guess that’s what we are… aren’t we?”   
  


Insano considered that for a moment.    
  


“I guess we are. Just… well you… uhm… you are probably the... onlYFRIENDIHAVE **SOTHERE**!”  
  


Yup, Insano was 100% red in the face, no use denying it. But… 

Linksano was smiling at him. Just smiling with so much warmth and-

DAMMIT!  Someone’s smile shouldn’t be that cute!  
  


“S-Same. So… is.. uh… there still some space on that couch… for a f-friend?”, Linksano stuttered.  


Insano pulled the sweater up over his nose to muffle a soft giggle from himself. He scooted a bit more to the right.  


Maybe agreeing on sharing a lab hadn’t been such a bad idea after all…


End file.
